Our Trip to DisneyWorld or Barney the Stalker
by belasgrl
Summary: Barney keeps following a character I made up. She goes to Erik and Christine for help. The result? A trip to DisneyWorld! Reviews are MUCH appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

At the time, I was 11 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, Barney, or Disney World, or any of the characters in them.

Our Trip to Disneyworld or Barney the Stalker

**Chapter 1.**

At the time, I was 11 years old. I, an 11 year old, was stuck in a preschool with Barney the Dinosaur as the teacher.

The big purple prehistoric freak was dripping with sickly sweetness, and I was only able to stand it for 2 days before I decided to run away, for the sake of my sanity…and my stomach.

During playtime on the third day, I successfully snuck out of the preschool building. Once I got onto the street, I thought that I should hide for a while to avoid being pursued by the dotty dummy of a dinosaur.

I ran across town to the local library. When I entered, I saw that kids from 5th grade to 7th grade were sitting down at tables, judging pictures that little kids had made for a contest. I sat down at one of the tables, and a boy sitting next to me gave me four or five pictures to judge.

So, there I was, sitting quietly, taking my sweet time looking at the works of art, when suddenly, I felt something soft touch my shoulder. I looked up, and there, I saw my worst nightmare. (No guesses allowed.) Barney was standing there, motioning me to come back to the preschool with him.

I got up and started heading back with him…

Just kidding! What I _really _did was run toward one of the library windows and jumped out. I ran away (again), and I knew that there were only 2 people I could go to to help me solve this problem…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

"You _do _have a serious problem."

"I know," I said. "He just won't leave me alone, Erik! I don't know what to do!"

I was sitting on the couch with Christine, and Erik (a.k.a. Opera Ghost) was pacing in front of us. (That's what he did when he was thinking.)

Erik and Christine were like parents to me. I could always go to them when I needed help.

"Maybe you could talk to him about this," Christine suggested to me.

Erik briefly stopped pacing. "Don't be silly, my dear. Barney wouldn't be able to comprehend the situation. He's far too feeble-minded… No, we have to do something else."

I looked around the room, nervously. "What if he's looking for me again?"

Christine gave me a hug, and Erik came over and stood on one of his knees in front of me. "Now, don't be paranoid…I've got it!"

The intensity of his words made Christine and I jump.

"Why don't go on a road trip?" Erik voiced. "We'll go across the country. Barney will never know where to look because we'll never be at the same place. Then, he'll give up bothering about you and go on with his…life."

I began to get excited, and I could see that Erik and Christine were, too. They needed a break from the Opera House. "Let's go!" I said, joyfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

"_115 cups of juice on the walls_

_115 cups of juice _

_We'll scream for ice cream and pork and beans _

_With 115 cups of juice on the wall… _"

"_116 cups of juice on the wall…_"

"Stop!" Erik yelled. "You're causing me to lose my sanity! Just keep quiet!"

Erik was driving the car, Christine was in the passenger seat, and I was stuck in the back with Raoul. Raoul was the one who was singing.

"Why did we have to bring your _brother _along?" Erik groaned to Christine.

Christine said, "He's never gotten to go on a vacation before. Please, darling, be patient with him."

"How about we play 'Take the Mask Off of Erik'?" Raoul asked.

"How about we play 'Throw Raoul Out the Window'?" Erik growled.

"Ooooo! I like that game! How do you play?"

Talking through gritted teeth, Erik replied, "Do you _really _want to find out?"

"Goody! Let's go to Disney World!"

"That's not a bad idea," I exclaimed. "Can we? Please?"

"We've never been there before," mentioned Christine.

"All right. Maybe I'll get to see Nadir since he lives there now," Erik said.

"Yay! Utah, here we come!" shouted Raoul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

When we got to Disney World, we split up. Christine and I looked around for Princesses, and Erik got the honorable privilege of taking Raoul on all the rides.

The first night we were there, Christine and I snuck Winnie the Pooh into one of our hotel rooms. When Raoul and Erik came back from spending the who day on rides, Christine and I yelled, "Surprise!"

Raoul became excited. "Wow! It's Old Yeller!"

"No, little brother," Christine said, gently. "It's Winnie the Pooh."

"Yay! I've always wanted a dog!"

"He's just here to visit," I brought up.

Pooh went to Erik and gave him…a bear hug. Erik grimaced and said, his voice saturated with sarcasm, "I feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"Can I keep him? Huh? Huh? Can I keep him?" Raoul jumped up and down.

"No! I don't want to get blamed for kidnapping!" growled Erik.

"Well, Old Yeller and I are going to have a sleepover! Come on!" And Raoul dragged Pooh out the door.

After they left, Erik sighed, disgusted, "He'd be good as one of the Seven Dwarves."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Dopey," was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

Erik lied down on the bed in that hotel room (Christine and I could understand why). We tried to be quiet while he relaxed.

Christine sat on the bed next to Erik, reading a book, while I sat on the floor next to the bed, writing.

No one in the room made a sound until later on when we heard the door open. I screamed when I saw who came inside. The scream woke Erik up. "What? What?" he quickly asked, groggily. He sat up.

I climbed over Christine and held on to Erik like a scared little girl. I wasn't scared of Barney himself, but I was scared because it seemed like he was stalking me.

Erik rapidly got off the bed and reached for something under it. As quick as a flash, he threw something at Barney. It was the noose of a rope.

Erik's Punjab lasso.

Erik began pulling at the rope, choking Barney. Barney fell to his knees, desperately trying to take the noose off around his neck. Christine and I watched in horror, and we heard Erik's voice boom, "You are an imbecile and a stalker, sir!! You will no longer poison children's' minds with your stupid….stupidness!" He was so angry, he couldn't think of many advanced words to say.

"Stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

Erik turned to me in surprise and shock. "What?"

I took a deep breath, then exclaimed, slowly, "Let him go."

He froze, puzzled.

All three of the other people stared at me, waiting for me to give an explanation.

I looked at Barney. "It's not right that you should die like this, but it's not right for you to keep chasing me. I'm not in preschool, and I don't want to be treated like I am. I want you to leave me alone. Please quit bothering me."

There was silence for a moment, then Barney got up and took the noose off his neck. He came to me and hugged me. Then he left.

I shivered. "Can I take a bath?" I asked. "I think I got his germs all over me!"

Erik and Christine laughed.

All of a sudden, we heard a voice outside the room shout, "Oh, boy! Barney!! I love your show! Can I have your autograph?"

Erik became disgusted, and Christine shook her head.

"Maybe Raoul should take him home with him," I said. "Or maybe he can get a job being Baby Bop."

"There's no business like show business," Erik coughed.

The End


End file.
